I Need You
by Emrys90
Summary: "How long have you been seeing her Stiles?" "Three months Derek." Or when Derek finds out Stiles Cheated. Cheater Chronicles Pt.2


_***A/N* No Beta so all mistakes are my own. More notes at the end.***_

_**Chapter 1: Leaving a freash wound**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Who is the girl your seeing Stiles?" Derek asked as Stiles walked into their apartment.

"Was. Past tense Derek. Who was the girl I was seeing, and her name is Heather." Stiles said walking past him and going into the kitchen area.

"So your done fucking her then?" Derek asked as he followed Stiles.

"Yeah ever since I found out she is pregnant four days ago. Somehow she hid it for three months." Stiles said trying not to look Derek in the eyes.

"Three months…I got to go." Derek said turning around and walking to the front door, grabbing his keys on the way out.

"Derek don't, we need to-"

"To what Stiles? To talk about how you cheated on me for someone else? How I'm not enough for you, that you need someone else to fuck? Or maybe its because I don't want kids right now that you went out and made your own."

"Derek it's not like-"

"Shut the fuck up Stiles. I can't be here or anywhere around you right now." Derek said walking out the door.

Once he was outside and in the car he pulled out his cellphone, "Cora…I need you."

"Yeah I have company, but come over anyways. Trust me you would want to." Cora told him before she hung up.

Derek hit his steering wheel twice before he buried his face against it. Just then Stiles was pulling on the door, "Derek babe open the door. Come on we can talk about this. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry."

Derek turned the car on, shifted into first gear and took off. He turned the radio up and tried to lose himself in the music till he found himself outside Cora's apartment.

Derek cleaned himself up a bit and walked inside. The scent of his sister made him feel some what better. Then another scent hit him and this one had hints of Stiles in it. Before Derek could leave, Cora was walking up to Derek giving him a tight hug.

"So you found out too 'eh. I didn't know about it till I finally met her about an hour ago." Cora said pulling away and pulling him to the other room.

Derek didn't want to see her. He can't do this right now, but Cora's grip was bone crushing. Even if he is Alpha, its his sister and he can't fight her.

"Heather this is my older brother Derek Hale." Cora said as they made it to the table.

Derek had mixed emotions upon seeing her. Anger, pain, the urge to kill swiftly and the urge to make her surfer. But then the scent of a new life was emitted from her. She smiles and gets up and extends her hand to him.

"Hi I'm Heather." She said.

Derek looked at her hand then at her with pure discuss, "How long have you ben knocked up?" He said with a hint of a growl.

"Honestly its been five months, but I only told the babies daddy I known for three." She said moving her arms around her stomach.

"Fh- five months. He has been cheating for five months?" Derek said moving back slowly.

"What? No he hasn't been cheating. He has been single for months before I met him." She said.

"Has he been telling you that?" Derek asked trying to hold his wolf back.

"Wait do you even know who he is?" Heather asked with a rising tone.

"Stiles fucking Stilinski." Derek said with his teeth grinding together.

"Yeah. Wait how do you know him?" Heather asked with pure confusion.

" Because he had been with me since he was seventeen." Derek said niw clamping his eyes shut.

"Wait but...he is twenty-five...that means...oh fuck!" Heather said with hints of anger. After a few short breaths, "So you mean to tell me he had been with you for eight years and then he met me...I think I'm going to be sick."

"How...how long have you been with him?" Derek asked as his claws slipped out, piercing his palms.

"On and off for a year." Heather said taking a seat.

"I can't be here. Goodbye Cora." Derek said running to the open balcony and jumping out.

Heather screamed because they were on the fifth floor. Derek landed and looked up, Heather was looking down with horror etched on her face. Derek took off his jacket and shifter to a full fledged wolf. He ran into the forest howling his pain.

After running for hours he was deep in the preserve. He felt some of his pack coming and he wanted to run faster, but part of him didn't want to. It wanted to be around people who haven't hurt him.

Turns out that Isaac, Danny and Corra come running to him. Isaac reached him first and dropped to the ground wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, digging his fingers into the soft fur.

Danny showed up not long after and landed on Derek's right side, pulling both boys into a hug. Like Isaac, Danny is very in tune with the pack bond and is always either the first or second to shiw up when a pack mate needs help.

We said nothing till Cora shows up. She covers my other side in the hug and kisees my head. I just let everything out till I'm back in my human forum. Cora turns around while Isaac takes his jacket off, wrapps it around my waist and ties the arms in a tight knot. Then he zips it up and it looks like I'm wearing a makeshift long skirt.

Danny takes his off and lets me cover my top half. I tell them everything and by the end Isaac punched a tree leaveing a nice hole behind. Danny just held me closer.

The moon was rising when we got back to civilization. Stiles' jeep was parked outside Cora's apartment and Danny had to hold Isaac back.

"Derek can we talk?" Stiles asks as they got closer.

"No. I don't want to talk. Go find her and raise your kid." Derek said and looked between the two Betas and then his siter, "I'm going away for a while. Dont bother trying to find me because you won't. In the meantime Danny is Alpha and Cora will be Head Beta with Isaac."

"What no Derek you can't just leave!" Stiles yelled and the others nodded.

"You don't have a right to tell me that. You get no say in what I do now. Yes you are my mate and yes I will always love you. But I'm not going to live second or third to you anymore. I understood your father comes first, but I'm not going to be neglected because of your bastard child. Go back to her, you had no problem doing it for the past year." Derek said with so kuch pain and anger laced in each word.

"I am an idiot Derek okay! I'm sorry I don't know how to fix this. I need you in my life!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you hooked up with her. Oh and I met her already."

"Yeah I know she came up to me and publicly yelled at me. Now dad knows what happened and wants to talk to you." Stiles said pointing at the man who was leaning on the Camaro.

Derek walked up to the man, "We need to talk in private." John said pointing at the car.

Once in the car and halfway across town John starts talking, "Look I know what happened, I'm not going to defend Stiles for what he has done. I heard your leaving for a while and I understand, but just remember my door is always open for you. Also call me at least once a week to let me know your safe."

Derek looked at him and felt his eyes sting, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you as a son and yes your a wolf, but I still worry for you. Yes it took me some time to like you, but in the end your like my son and you know I'm not lieing at all."

Derek stopped the car at the red light and put it in park. He looked at John and couldn't help but pull him into a hug and cry into his shoulder. He has grown to see the older man as a father and to hear him say all that was what he needs right now.

After they pulled away and John held out a ring. "This used to be my wedding ring. Bring it back in one piece okay son."

Derek took the ring and turned it on his palm. "I can't take this dad. What if I don't make it back or even come back?"

"Son I have faith you will. So keep it till then." With that John got out of the car. Derek barely noticed he drove all the way to the Stilinski house hold. Chris was waiting for John outside and waved to Derek.

Derek waved back and took off to the atm. After withdrawing all he could he took off south.

_***Six months later***_

Derek just hanged up with John, apparently Stiles has gotten worse. Heather lost the baby two months ago when she was taking a shower and she slipped on the wet marble and smaked into the ground. Derek called her and expressed his condolences to her.

Every time Stiles got his number, Derek would change it. Danny tracked him down but would miss him by days. The pack was effected by his leaving and at first they wouldn't talk to Stiles, then he tried to drink himself to death and the pack saved him.

Derek looks at the "Welcome to Star city" sign and drove in. The first bar he found he took. The bar was filled with a lot of "Gang Bangers" and the smell of gun powder and sweat was strong.

Derek ended up spending two hundred dollars and walked out four hours later. As he was walking back to his car a group of ten men blocked his way, "Well look what we have here boys, a nice little pussy boy." One of the guys said and all the others started to laugh.

"What's wrong pussy boy have nothing to say or are you quite because your faggot master told you not to talk?" A guy to Derek's left said.

Before Derek could react a guy with a red jacket and hood showed up taking two of the guys out as quickly as possible. The others moved to Derek and the hooded figure.

They were nothing for the two and once the fight was over the hooded guy started to run away from Derek. His scent hit Derek and his wolf reacted to it. Derek took off after him, jumping over fences, climbing up pipes and some how ended up jumping from roof top to roof top.

Once he got close to the Red Hood, but then a guy with a green hood shot an arrow at Derek. He caught it and broke it in half, tossing the sharpest part at the red hood. It caught him by the arm and threw him off balance making him fall to the ground.

Derek moved to the guy and removed his hood, "Jackson?" was all he got to say, before he felt wave after wave of electricity coursing around his body. Then darkness took over.

_***A/N* Okay so originally this was going to be a one-shot and not a crossover. But things don't pan out how I plan them. So I own nothing, but this plot. Hope you enjoy, Blessed Be Reader.***_


End file.
